User blog:Chahaya/Favorite Songs
My favorite songs for every Japanese Vocaloid (because I am a butthead who doesn't listen to songs of the English language haha). MEIKO: Yomi Zakura because Hinayukki is amazing KAITO: Judgement of Corruption because of hammers Hatsune Miku: '''Either I've Found it, a Way to Become Happy Forever because of crazy married loli girls, or Monochrome ∞ Blue Sky because it's just so pretty, or OR Alice because I ove Miku's slightly raspy voice in it and the music is so soothing '''Kagamine Rin: One of Repetition because the music and the voice sound amazing together, even better than in Miku's version, IMHO Kagamine Len: Fire◎Flower because I the only Len songs I know are this and Spice! and, well, you know Kagamine Duet: Hello Again because the music is so simple (BTW I'm still trying to decide whether I like the original or theappend cover better because of Serious!Len's weird voice) Kamui Gakupo: '''Madness of Duke Venomania because the tune is sanzzy and I don't know any other Gakupo songs '''Megurine Luka: Either Magician's Operation because EZFG is a BAWS who made non-muffly a Luka song with a cool hand PV, or Answer because Dixie is also a BAWS and look how much he improved from JBF I mean lisen to those smexy breathsssss HNNNNG GUMI: Either Gensou Uta because of Faye's amazing classical pop, or Green Straight because of pretty music and raspy Gumi voice, OR Life Cheating Game because it's a fast paced, Mirai Nikki-like, ADVENTURE SF-A2 miki: Zero Gravity because of Miki's deeper voice and her adowable "it'z jest rike seero glaavitie" Kaai Yuki: Kyouka*99 because of childish innocence and the end of the world Himiya Kiyoteru: What are Kiyoteru songs ahhh If you aren't here, because http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateBlogPageof Peperon-P's amazing use of him Lily: Chole-MxL BLOOD SIDE because I love both Chole and Marie Luise and sorta just spazzed out when I heard them both mashed up together VY1: Cyber Thunder Cider because DANCING STICK MAAAAAN it's so cool how EZFG made her voice blend into the instrumental Ryuto: I don't know any Ryuto songs. AT ALL TT-TT Nekomura Iroha: Either HEART because of CLASSICAL POP AGAIN YAY or Pink Diva because of snazzy music and breaths and VIBRATO OMG VIBRATOOOOO Utatane Piko: The First War Against Myself because I really like the not-shota-but-still-a-teen range that Honeyworks use with him VY2: A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years because even though I don't really like Manbou-something-something-P's songs too much because of flatness, this one was exceptionally adorable MEW: Stella because again, Dixie Flatline is a BAWS and I love the music Tone Rion: She's even less popular then Ryuto, so... yeah... CUL: FREYJA.sys because of wonderful tuning and wonderful breaths Yuzuki Yukari: harukaze because the music and the voice go together really well IA: A Story of Six Trillion Years and One Night because Kemu can be a BAWS too Aoki Lapis: Song of Life to Paradise because of excellent tuning and Iroha's harmonies (Hinayukki can be a BAWS too, right?) Duet: Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain because it's waaaaay too catchy Trio: Platinum Romance because it's so KAWAII DESU~ Group: Either smiling because it's so motivational and has catchy music, or Crazy ∞ nighT because "I found it" Vocaloid Cover of a Vocaloid Song: Either Iroha's Flightless Bird because of BREATHSSS and VIBRATOOO or Rin and Len's BadBye because of awsome tuning Vocaloid Cover of a non-Vocaloid Song: Luka's TOO SHY SHY BOY because with that, I have listed every EZFG Vocaloid song! No SeeU because most of her songs are Korean (as expected, of course). Now, what are your favorite songs? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Music